


Light

by lollystar888



Category: Children of Blood and Bone (Tomi Adeyemi), Legacy of Orïsha
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollystar888/pseuds/lollystar888
Summary: Where there was Binta, there was always light.





	Light

It’s the middle of the night, and Amari wakes from fitful sleep, emerging from a dream about Binta. A nightmare.

As far back as Amari can remember, there was always Binta.

Where there was Binta, there was always light.

All the late nights, running with Binta under the torchlight when no-one was around because that was the only time they could, the only time Binta could, the only time it had been truly safe. After hours, they would talk.

_Skies, Binta had made everything worth it._

They would talk about anything and everything.

There were times Amari and Binta had talked of their future and the adventures they would have, together, one day in the future... they’d never happen now.

Binta and her light are gone. Replaced with death. She’ll never talk with Amari again.

Amari turns on her side, staring at Zélie. 

Zélie is nothing like Binta. Nothing, not in slightest. Where the crinkles of Binta’s eyes turned up when she was happy,  Zélie glares at her and mouths off, saying things Binta couldn’t and wouldn’t ever say.

Binta had been a friend, her only friend, except ‘friend’ couldn’t quite adequately describe how she felt. 

Binta had been more than everything to her.

Skies, if she could see Binta one last time, what would she say. What she would do. She wouldn’t stand by and let her father kill Binta, she would save her, they’d escape, they’d -

except there’s no point in dreaming things up that can never be. What’s happened has happened and that’s the reality; it isn’t going to go away. When she wakes, the white locks next to her will belong to Zélie, who is alive, and not to Binta who isn’t.

What did they do to her body?

Wait, gods, she doesn’t want to know. 

_Binta. Binta I love you so so much. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry._

If Binta were here, she’d - gods, Binta, she wants Binta, she needs Binta. Life without her in it doesn’t seem possible. 

Amari’s eyes turn to the sky, where magnificent stars arc out around her. The light of the stars is beautiful, but it’s like commoner’s rags to Mother’s fanciest dresses where Binta’s light is concerned.

The spark she’d always carried, the glint in her eyes when she laughed and smiled, the fire that she had - magic had only amplified it, made it more obvious.

The thought that her father could see Binta and think her a monster, evil, nothing more than a  _maggot,_ when Binta was so much more than he would ever be, made Amari’s blood boil.

In Binta’s name, she would make sure that others got to share in that light. She would help bring magic back to Orïsha. No, she wouldn’t just help. She’d ensure it. Because that’s what Binta would have wanted. If bringing magic brought back that light - brought magic back to a hundred other diviners who could’ve been Binta, once upon a time, it was worth it.

In Binta’s name, she would.

_**For Binta.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Read this book in two days. It left me a mess and I love it. Tomi Adeyemi is an icon.


End file.
